ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
To See or Not to See
To See or Not to See ''is the sixth episode of season 2 of Omni-World. Plot Ditto and Eyeguy are watching the news on TV. (Echo Echo Newscaster): And so, the upcoming theater production "Sound Waves of The Heart" is looking for a male actor! If you think you're up to it, enter your video at www.soundwavesoftheheart.ow/MainCharacter. (Ditto): Hey Eyeguy, maybe you could act for the theater? (Eyeguy): I dunno, I don't act alot. (Ditto): But you were the main character in that straight-to-dvd movie Apples and Grapes. *flashback* (Eyeguy): But I am an apple, and you are an grape! (Buzzshock Director): Uhh, Eyeguy? It's a grape. (Eyeguy): Uhm.. ok. (Buzzshock Director): Ok. And... ACTION! (Eyeguy): But I am an apple, and you are a grape! (Female XLR8): But that doesn't mean we can't be together! (Eyeguy): But grape apple car crash night light signature boat buster. (Buzzshock Director): OK NO. *present time* (Eyeguy): Yeah, I was awesome. (Ditto): And then you sung in that scifi show Powerman. *flashback* (Eyeguy): You will never defeat my power, Dr. Nosehair! (Jetray as Nosehair): Oh, I will, Powerman! (Eyeguy): ''You shall not reign across the lands of my city, for I, Powerman, car crash night light signature boat buster. (Jetray): Uhhhhhh..... *present time* (Eyeguy): I got a Blueberry Award for that role. (Ditto): But that was for worst actor in a theatrical production. (Eyeguy): Yeah, but it was an award. (Ditto): Yeah, that's true. (Eyeguy): You know, I think I could do the role! I'm making a video right now! Ditto grabbed the camera and started to film Eyeguy. (Eyeguy): Hello, I am Eyeguy, and I am going to sing the first song sung by Soundwave, "Mechanical Girl". *ahum* Mechanical Girl, you know that you came in and changed my world, by reformatting my flash drive and downloading Java version 7.07, IN THE MOON LIGHT! ''Thank you. (Ditto): DUDE THAT WAS AWESOME! (Eyeguy): Send in it! And when he did, a few weeks later... The whole gang except Eyeguy is watching the news again. (Echo Echo): And in other news, the search for the main character in "Sound Waves of The Heart" has finally closed the curtains, as actor Eyeguy, known for Powerman, Apples and Grapes, and Powerman: Armored, has been cast as Soundwave. Right that moment, Eyeguy walked into the room. (Eyeguy): Hey guys, I HAVE TICKETS! (Ditto): Sweet! (Wildvine): Sick! (Ult. Cannonbolt): Awesome! (Upchuck): Great! (Brainstorm): Meh. (Eyeguy): The first show is tonight, you gotta come! (Everybody): Ofcourse! (Brainstorm): Just to watch you flop. That night... (Ditto): Ok guys, this is his big scene! This is the bad boy song! (Eyeguy as Soundwave): ''They think they know me, but they don't, because they do not know My robot heart is not of stone, but electricaaaaal! And now, that I'm finally alone, not surrounded by the demons that disturb me in my sleep, '' ''and I can finally tell myself the truth! For what they can't see, as truth has told meeeeeeeee: car crash night light signature boat, BUSTEEEEEEEEEEEER! (Brainstorm): Wait a minute that isn't right... (Everybody): SHHHH! (Ditto): Isn't he wonderfull? (Wildvine): Yeahhhh. Back at home.. (Echo Echo Newscaster): "Sound Waves of The Heart" has been cancelled due to negative reviews and has won several Blueberry Awards for worst theatrical production, worst soundtrack, and worst protagonist. (Eyeguy): Ouch. (Brainstorm): Told ya so. THE END! Category:Omni-World Category:Episodes of Omni-World Category:AncientMinisterz